Hell Have No Fury Like Konzen Scorned
by dragon-skies84
Summary: A little about what goes on in the heavens. You don't need to know anything about Gaiden to read this, you just had to have seen the gods in Gensomaden Saiyuki. Yes, this is a little...odd...but we think you'll like it.


_**Hell Have No Fury Like Konzen Scorned.**_

_**Summary: The heavens look more like hell when these boys are there. What happens when Konzen, Tenpou, and Kenren loose all control over their subordinates. Yes, this is royaly screwed up, but we think you'll like it.**_

_**Chapter 1: Enter The Devil in Woman's Clothes.**_

* * *

Hey! Dragon-skies84 here. Welcome to the first chapter. This used to be called, "The Heavens Are Hell", but we changed the title when we changed the fic. We hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: We don't own Saiyuki or any of its characters.

* * *

Dragongirl04: If you want to see what fic Nyoko came from, you need to check out "Oh Sister Where Art Thou". My fic, all mine, hehehehehehehehe.

ILoveMyGojyo: (Rolls eyes), if you would like to see where Emiko came from, you need to check out the fic, "You're The Right Kind of Wrong".

* * *

Tenpou and Kenren can be seen walking through the vacant hallways. Kenren has his hands behind his head as he smiles. Tenpou is walking next to him with his hands in his pockets; he looks a bit more serious than his drunken companion.

"Don't you have a meeting, General?" Tenpou asked as the two rounded a corner.

A wicked smile spread across Kenren's face, "Yup," he answered simply, "But I thought that I'd skip out on this one," he said, not seeing a problem.

Tenpou rolled his eyes, but couldn't help smiling a bit, "So, you skipped this meeting and the last meeting and the one before that and the one before…" he began to rant on and on, as Kenren put his hands to his sides and gave him an irritated look.

"I think we all got the point," the bitter General said before he too put his hands in his pockets.

Tenpou laughed a little as he seized his pointless yammering. They rounded yet another corner. A smile spread on Tenpou and Kenren's faces as they spotted a young girl in the hallway. She is only a few inches shorter than Tenpou, but only when she is wearing heels. She has straight black hair that comes down to her collarbone. She has intense gold eyes that are said to be able to light up a dark room. She's wearing a maroon halter-top, trimmed in gold that cuts off just below her breast. With that she wears a short skirt, the same color that is low rise. There is a train behind her that is maroon on the outside, and gold on the inside. The train comes down to her ankles. Tenpou and Kenren stood and waited for the young lady to walk up to them. She was walking all right, and reading at the same time. She didn't notice the boys and walked right past them. Tenpou and Kenren's jaws dropped as they watched her walk on by.

"Well, we didn't want a hello anyway," Kenren said as he crossed his arms.

The young woman looked up from her papers, the light reflecting off of her glasses.

"What?" she asked curiously, unaware that there was anyone in the hallway besides herself.

When she realized who was there, as large smile spread across her face.

"I surprised you're reading, I wasn't sure if you even knew how," Tenpou smiled.

Kenren laughed a bit, "The glasses help you read, but not see people in the hall?" he asked as he motioned to the young woman's glasses.

The young girl took off her glasses, folded them nicely, and laid them on the stack of papers she was holding in her other hand.

The looked up at Kenren and smiled, "Well, they would, but I don't use my glasses to find you. I stench of cheap liquor and even cheaper cologne helps me to smell you," she smiled wickedly.

Kenren's jaw dropped at this unpleasant insult, though Tenpou merely laughed it off.

"Where are you headed Emiko?" Tenpou asked as he motioned to the stack of papers.

Emiko looked down at the papers before giving Tenpou a small annoyed look, "I have to deliver these papers to Konzen," she said in a meek voice.

"Oh," Kenren said in a whiny tone as he walked up and put his hand on Emiko's hip. He pulled her close to him as he looked down at her, "Poor woman, how about I give you a little treat after you deliver these?" he asked with a seductive smile.

Emiko blinked with surprise, before she returned the seductive smile, "How about you take the papers," she said as she slowly ran her finger down Kenren's chest, "And I'll be in your room waiting when you return?" she said with a wink.

An even larger smile appeared on Kenren's face, "Ok!" he said excitedly as he took the papers and began running down the hallway. He stopped in his tracks and looked at Emiko, "Just to get my adrenaline going, what will you be wearing?" he asked.

Emiko looked at him and smiled once more, "Nothing," she said before winking again.

Kenren smiled once more before running as fast as he could to Konzen's office. Emiko turned around to see Tenpou with his arms crossed and an anger cross pulsating on his forehead. Emiko's eyes got big as she swallowed hard.

"What was that?" Tenpou asked sternly, "I don't think I like my baby sister meeting my best friend for a nudist party…if you get my drift," he said.

Emiko shook her head, "You're not biologically my brother and I don't think you have any say over what I can and can't do," she retaliated, though inside she was screaming with fear.

Tenpou walked up to her and stood mere inches from her face, "What about the 'nothing' part?" he asked, his anger rising.

Emiko smirked, "I will be wearing nothing, no clothes, no shoes…no skin. I'll be there, but only in spirit," she smiled as she gently patted the side of Tenpou's face, "Now let's go get something to eat big brother," she said as she grabbed his arm and dragged him, and his frightened face, with her.

* * *

Kenren ran into Konzen's office without even knocking first, "Hi, here, goodbye!" he screamed as he ran up to the desk, threw the papers on it, and ran back out of the room. Kenren stopped when he realized something odd, he spun around and a very frightened look appeared on his face, "Konzen, please tell me you're dressing in drag?" he asked as he looked at the desk.

The woman sitting on Konzen's desk looked just like him, but was no where near Konzen himself.

"I may be that man's twin, but that doesn't mean I'm cursed to look like him," the woman said bitterly, her red eyes filled with anger. "Now, tell me why you didn't knock, why you threw the papers, and why you are running like your pants were on fire?" she asked as she picked a paper weight off of Konzen's desk and examined it.

Kenren sighed with annoyance, and a desperate attempt to hide his fear, "Because I'm in a bit of a hurry and I didn't think Konzen would mind," he said, a little out of breath.

The woman smirked, "Well news flash," she said as she looked up at him with those piercing red eyes, "I'm not Konzen and I do mind," she said bitterly before slamming the paper weight on the desk, thus shattering it in the process. The woman got up and brushed herself off, "Now, why don't we try this again you good for nothing, man whore wannabe, whose alcohol level is higher than his I.Q. and couldn't get a woman even if _she_ were drunk."

Kenren's jaw dropped, "What did I do to you Nyoko?" he asked defensively.

Nyoko's eyes narrowed on his defenseless soul, "I believe I am higher than you," she said as she began to cross the room to him, "So why don't we try that again?" she asked as she crossed her arms and stood mere inches in front of him.

Kenren swallowed hard, "What did I do to you _Lady_ Nyoko?" he asked as he desperately tried to correct himself.

Nyoko laughed a little, "Well, you didn't do anything, but I'm higher than you and if I decide to scare the crap out of you…I'm allowed to," she said before sauntering to the door. She stopped in the doorway and looked out, "Who the hell is that?" she asked bitterly as Emiko walked past the door, looping arms with Tenpou.

Kenren, though very scared, walked to the door and took a peek.

"Oh, that's Emi…" he began, but remember the warning earlier, "_Lady_ Emiko. She's with Tenpou," he said as he pointed to the two of them.

Nyoko looked at him, fire in her eyes, "Why should I care who she is?" she asked sternly, trying to hide her jealousy.

Kenren looked at her and swallowed hard, "She is the sun goddess. Everyone knows her and all the men want to be with her. But with Tenpou around, that isn't gonna happen anytime soon. It wouldn't be so bad, but the two are inseparable," Kenren continued, not realizing that Nyoko was burning a hole through him with all the rage she had in her eyes.

"We'll see about that," Nyoko said as she walked out of the office.

A small smirk appeared on Kenren's face, "I should have told her that she was Tenpou's sister. No, this is way more fun!" he yelled as he followed the angry woman into the hallway.

* * *

Well, that's it for now. Grab some popcorn before the next chapter ladies and gentlemen, because a fight is about to break out and you don't wanna miss this.

* * *

Happy Trails,  
Dragongirl04

ILoveMyGojyo.


End file.
